¿Cómo podría continuar?
by Any-chan15
Summary: "¿No les parece trágico? La primera vez que me abrazó fue cuando yo estaba muriendo, y ahora yo hago lo mismo"


**Hi, Hi! **

**Al fin noticias mías xDD les cuento que no tengo inspiración para mis otros fics gomenasai! Bien se me ocurra algo –cosa que pasa pero no puedo plasmarlo e.é- entonces subiré :3 onegai, paciencia minna-san. Por el momento los dejo con este shot que refleja mi estado de ánimo.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite-sensei, e.é aunque los esté matando a todos…**

**Sumary: ¿No les parece trágico? La primera vez que me abrazó fue cuando yo estaba muriendo, y ahora yo hago lo mismo.**

**¿Cómo podría continuar?**

**-Capítulo único-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se me ha asignado la misión al mundo humano, muchas bajas dejó la gran guerra contra el Vanderich. La última guerra para mí. ¿Por qué le digo así? Muy fácil, casi todos los que conocía murieron en ella. Así de simple, partieron a otra vida, reencarnaron en este u otro de los mundos a los que van las almas luego de desaparecer de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Ahora ya no soy una joven, creí que dejando esa parte de mi vida podría afrontar todo, que mis emociones ya no serían algo que me manipulasen, pero me equivoqué. He crecido, ya soy una mujer y aún después de veinticinco años de su muerte sigo llorándole por las noches.

_Estoy asustada, no puedo pelear más porque mis piernas no me responden, me desangro rápido y los pocos que quedan del escuadrón cuatro de seguro me dan por muerta. Con tanto reatsu es obvio que no sienten lo débil del mío. No quiero morir, no quiero, pero mi cuerpo no responde. _

_Pronto recuerdo ese calor, como me gustaría haber muerto en sus brazos aquel día, donde por equivocación me apuñaló; y no aquí, sola, tirada en medio de los escombros, desangrándome de una forma tan estúpida que me da rabia. El zumbido silencioso y el movimiento lento de todo, el revivir de mis recuerdos…estas son las señales de mi pronta muerte._

"_De lo único que me arrepiento, es jamás haberte dicho que te amaba." Eso fue en lo único que pensé, yo nunca le confesé mi amor a Shiro-chan y ahora ya es tarde. No hay escapatoria, uno de los enemigos se acerca a mí para terminar el trabajo y yo sólo lo miro desafiante. Porque si muero, no moriré siendo débil._

_Sin embargo, por un momento vi una esperanza. Él apareció, Shiro-chan apareció a salvarme, como lo envidio, aún con todas sus heridas sigue adelante, pelea y no se rinde. Pero aquella fortaleza, aquella fuerza parece no ser suficiente contra el más fuerte de los enemigos. Pues como una tonta me fui a meter con él. Quiero gritarle que deje de frenar los golpes y lo ataque como se debe, porque siento como más vienen. Quiero que se vaya. _

_No quiero que él muera._

_No sé cuándo quedé inconsciente pero ahora estoy en una habitación improvisada. Observo hacia un lado, donde veo una puerta de madera y una luz atravesando aquel fino material. Me levanto con dolor pero movida por un amargo sentimiento, tal vez es porque no había despertado aún. Porque debía ser un sueño._

_Al entrar en la otra habitación me encontré con Urahara-san y con Shiro-chan. Sin poder evitarlo me tiré hacia él, sin poder tocarlo por la impresión que me daba. Creía que si lo hacía, yo podría matarlo. Estaba vendado y aun así sangraba, sus ojos se mostraban muy opacos pero estaba vivo. Se aferraba a la vida porque…_

"_Él no quería morir hasta poder verte"._

_Las palabras de Urahara se convirtieron en el tormento de mi vida. Cuando lo escuché, sentí cómo Toushiro pasaba su fría mano por mi rostro y decía con voz muy áspera que se alegraba de verme con vida. ¿Qué sucedió, qué sucedió, Shiro-chan? Ya conocía eso, parecían nuevas palabras que se me ocurrían para aquella ocasión donde sólo pude articular un "¿por qué?" acompañado de su nombre._

_Tomo su mano y le ayudo a sostenerla en mi rostro, mis ojos se aguan pero sé que él no querría verme llorar, entonces sonrío y veo que sus párpados quieren cerrarse, no lo soporto más y las lágrimas empañan mi rostro._

—_Momo…yo…te…_

_Y fue con esas cortadas palabras, aquella incompleta frase, que él partió de mi mundo, de nuestro mundo, uno que era suficientemente bueno porque estábamos juntos. Mis ojos se expandieron y perdí las fuerzas por lo que su mano resbaló hasta caer al suelo, y lo único que yo podía hacer era verlo con shock en mis ojos, más lágrimas salieron y no podía quitar mi mirada de sus orbes turquesa que murieron clavados en mí. _

_No pude hacer más que echarme sobre su cuerpo y alzarlo, hasta ambos quedar sentados, comencé a repetirle que volviese, que lo amaba y que no quería que me abandonara, pero…ya era tarde y hasta su cuerpo me abandonó, se convirtió en partículas azules y simplemente, se fue. Cuando lo noté, cuando en verdad supe que ya no había marcha atrás: grité. Grité tan fuerte como mi garganta me lo permitió, sin dejar de llorar y sentir aquel nudo en mi garganta._

_¿No les parece trágico? La primera vez que me abrazó fue cuando yo estaba muriendo y ahora yo hago lo mismo._

Han pasado veinticinco años y te sigo llorando Shiro-chan, no puedo aceptar que sigo viva porque me salvaste dando tu propia vida. Siempre quise saber si esa frase que no me dijiste era la que yo creo o simplemente yo estaba imaginando cosas.

Por esto es que ahora odio la noche, sobre todo en las que llueve. No es que ese día estuviera lloviendo, a decir verdad no recuerdo si siquiera vi el cielo ese día. Es que la noche es tan solitaria, todos duermen y como no hay mucho movimiento humano tampoco lo hay por parte de los Hollows. La lluvia me obliga a quedarme en un solo lugar, estar quieta me hace recordar y eso me hace daño.

Pasaron tantos años y no puedo olvidar la mirada de Shiro-chan, su tieso cuerpo antes de irse, antes de dejarme. Creo que después de todo mi amor se está transformando en odio, mi dolor hizo eso. No puedo resistir estar sin él, el pensar que jamás lo volveré a ver, lo odio por haber muerto por mi culpa. Si lo viera de nuevo lo mataría con mis propias manos…derramo un par de lágrimas y salgo a la lluvia, a mojarme para enfriar mi rabia, porque eso es lo que me hace pensar cosas de las que me arrepentiré luego. Porque yo no lo odio, solo quiero encontrarlo.

Salto por los tejados, de estar dentro de un gigai tendría miedo de resbalarme, pero si lo hiciera ¿hasta dónde caería? Aún sigo en el fondo, estancada en mis recuerdos, en ese día. Odio mi vida, tal vez a eso es a lo que en verdad le tengo desprecio. Siempre tomando las malas decisiones, siempre haciendo que los demás se sacrifiquen por mí, todo por ser querida y débil. Es detestable ser débil, siempre necesitando a alguien que te proteja.

Bien, pero ahora ya no soy débil, ahora puedo cuidarme sola…lástima que nadie pueda verlo así, fui asignada aquí precisamente por eso. Porque el Comandante Kyoraku creyó que alejarme del Seretei sería la mejor manera de proteger a la débil y desdichada teniente del quinto escuadrón. Tal vez ahora todos en el Gotei estén pensando "seguro se acostó con Aizen y por eso consiguió ese puesto", hasta eso sería mejor que lo que en verdad piensan "es tan débil y manipulable que fue elegida entre cientos de shinigamis".

Me detengo, en medio de una calle cualquiera, siento las gotas de agua golpear cada vez más fuerte contra mi rostro. Tomo mi zampakuto y la observo, quitarme la vida sería tan fácil si lograra atravesar esa katana en mi garganta…pero así sólo estaría desperdiciando la vida que Shiro-chan protegió hasta el final.

Si esto fuese una película, una historia romántica de amor, ahora él aparecería como mi príncipe azul. Pero no hay nadie, en esta ciudad, a estas horas, todos están durmiendo. Y cuando están despiertos no pueden verme.

Guardo mi zampakuto y sigo con el patrullaje, ya me he distraído mucho de mi trabajo. Pero aún en movimiento, caminando y saltando, me sigo preguntando lo mismo que todas las noches desde hace veinticinco años, ¿cómo podría continuar?

**Fin.**

**e.e ok…said something, that would be lest uncomfortable U XDD es que nunca había escrito nada en primera persona o3o y bueno, ¡dejen su opinión en un review! E.e y procuren que sea más que "yo quería que Toushiro apareciera" XDD**

**¡Cuídense! **

**Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
